Forever Eyes Of Blue German Version
by Kendojin
Summary: Das sehnlichste, das Adelsmädchen Quinn Fabray wünscht, ist von ganzem Herzen geliebt zu werden. Als sie auf Brittany trifft, wird ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Was ist möglich und was bleibt ein Traum im Großbritannien des 16.Jh? AU QUITT / BRITTANA
1. Eine Reise ins Blaue

**Summary:** Schottland 1511. Das sehnlichste, das Adelsmädchen Quinn Fabray wünscht, ist von ganzem Herzen geliebt zu werden. Als sie auf Brittany trifft, die gekommen ist um ihren Verlobten zu ehelichen, wird ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Was ist möglich und was bleibt ein Traum, im Großbritannien des 16. Jahrhunderts? **AU Quitt (Fierce)/ Brittana**

**A/N****:** Hi :) Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Ich musste auch unbedingt eine Glee Fanfic schreiben xD. Das hier ist Quitt/ Fierce und es ist die erste Fanfic die ich seit Jahren schreibe. Ich hoffe es trifft auf Gefallen… Die Story hat übrigens einen größeren Brittana Plot. Ich wünschte man könnte 3 Charaktere angeben, statt nur zwei... *sigh* Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen, damit ich weiß woran ich bin und ob diese Geschichte hier überhaupt gefragt ist. Und vielleicht hat jemand Lust mein Beta für die englische Version zu sein..? :) Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Vergnügen.

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts was Fox und R.I.B gehört, und alles was in irgendeiner Weise auf historische Figuren und Ereignisse anspielt, ist ebenfalls frei erfunden.

**Rat****ing****:** M für Mittelalter, anstößige Sprache und Schäferstündchen ;)

* * *

PS: Kleiner Soundtrack für das Kapitel (einfach die Klammer und das Leerzeichen beim Punkt entfernen)

youtube (.) com/watch?v=tTGeLR0vV6A

youtube (.) com/watch?v=a8OBhqFuYIs&feature=plcp

* * *

Herbst, 1511

Wenn die Apfelbäume von Somerset und Kent begannen ihre Früchte von sich zu schütteln man in den Folgetagen nichts hörte, als das leise Rattern der Saftmühlen der kleinen Farmen, die die Äpfel zu Saft pressten, der dann in Flaschengefüllt wurde; wenn man hören konnte, wie die Frauen den Restkompott mit teurem Zucker und vergorenem Apfelessig in großen Keramiktöpfen zusammen schlugen und ihn dadurch haltbar machten; all das bedeutete, dass die Ciderzeit angebrochen war. Und das hieß, es war endlich Herbst.

Brittany liebte den Herbst. Er erstrahlte in so vielen verschiedenen Farben, jedoch war er niemals zu grell, sondern zeigte sich in sanften, warmen Tönen wie Ocker und Rot. Und der Herbstwind brachte die Seele zum Tanzen. Er ließ einen schweben und leicht wie eine Feder werden. Brittany liebte das Tanzen. Wenn sich ihr Körper bewegte, bewegte sich alles. Jede Zelle in ihr schien sich zu drehen und zu winden, und ihr Geist nahm alles stärker wahr. Gleichzeitig war es nichts hektisches, nichts Negatives. Es beruhigte die Welt um sie herum. Ja es schien sogar als bliebe die Welt stehen, wenn sie tanzte. Vor ihrem Abschied von zu Hause hatte sie getanzt. Sie hatte Antoine gebeten sich im Garten zu ihr zu gesellen und für sie die Laute zu spielen. Genau das hatte er dann getan und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich zur Musik bewegt. Alles um sie herum war in tausend kleine Farbpigmente zerfallen, die um sie herum wehten und sie umhüllten. Antoines Stück auf der Laute war zuerst langsam, dann nahm es einen schnellen, beinahe panischen Rhythmus an, und danach wurde es wieder langsam bis es in traurigen Akkorden endete. Und sie hatte sich, die Beine schwingend, dazu bewegt, die Augen dabei zugekniffen. Und es hatte sie vergessen lassen, dass sie ihre Heimat verlassen musste. Wahrscheinlich sogar für immer.

Das unebene Rumpeln der Kutsche riss Brittany wieder in die Gegenwart und zwang sie die Augen zu öffnen. Die Apfelbäume der Kentregion waren längst verschwunden und waren nun durch aneinander gereihte Fachwerk Häuschen ersetzt.

„Madmoselle Bretagne.", sprach die Maid neben ihr auf Französisch. Ihr Name war Claire, und sie war sehr nett. Sie hatte Brittanys Eltern versprochen, sie auf ihrer Reise nach London zu begleiten und ihr Beistand zu leisten. Das war eigentlich nicht nötig, da sie wusste was auf sie zukam. Naja, so ganz richtig war das nicht. Sie wusste nicht genau was für Ereignisse auf sie zukommen sollten, aber sie wusste wohin sie ging, da sie schon einmal dort gewesen war.

„Wir sind sehr bald da. Seid Ihr aufgeregt?"

Brittany schüttelte den Kopf. Das war mehr ein Reflex, denn wenn sie darüber nachdachte, konnte sie ein gewisses Maß an Aufgeregtheit nicht leugnen. Doch was war es genau, das sie aufregte? Sie war schon mal hier, vor langer Zeit, und sie hatte keine Angst vor großen Städten. Zwar kam sie ursprünglich aus einer kleinen Provinz, in der jeder jeden kannte, doch der Gedanke an eine Welt, die so viel größer war als ihr Horizont es überhaupt erlaubte, erweckte ihr Herz mit Vorfreude. Ihre Aufregung war keine Nervosität. Und doch knetete sie Hände zusammen und biss energisch auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie würde ganz neue Menschen kennenlernen. Was würde, wenn diese sie nicht mochten? Wenn diese sie am liebsten wieder nach Hause schicken würden? Dann wäre die ganze Reise umsonst gewesen.

Ein paar Minuten später bogen sie in eine viel befahrene Straße, von der aus mehrere kleine Gassen ausgingen. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße erstreckte sich ein langes, auf vielen Säulen gestütztes Gebäude mit einem abgerundeten Dach und einem mächtigen, mit geschwungenen Ornamenten verzierten, Eingangstor.

Der Kutscher öffnete die Tür des Wagens und bedeutete Brittany und Claire auszusteigen. Sie hatten vor einem steinernen Haus nicht unweit des großen Gebäudes gehalten.

„Ah oui Londres.", sagte Claire. „So hab ich es mir immer vorgestellt."

Brittany schaute sich um. Sie wusste, dass London sowieso nur ein Zwischenstopp war, und dass sie deshalb nicht in der Stadt bleiben würde. Trotzdem war sie neugierig. Vor allem aber tat es gut, die Beine nach einer langen Fahrt wieder auszustrecken.

Die Eingangstür des Hauses vor ihnen öffnete sich und heraus stürzte eine Dame mittleren Alters. Sie war in dunkelgrüne Kleider gehüllt und hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, das zu einem komisch-aussehenden Knoten auf dem Kopf zusammen gesteckt war. Eiligen Schrittes kam sie herbei.

„Verzeiht mir. Ihr müsst die Damen aus Frankreich sein oder?"

Sie ließ nicht mal die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort.

„Wir haben schon gewartet. Uns ist ein furchtbares Missverständnis unterlaufen und wir bitten dies höflichst zu entschuldigen."

Sie hielt vor ihnen an und besann sich ihrer Höflichkeit.

„Entschuldigt bitte. Ich bin Mercia. Ich kümmere mich um die Gäste dieses Residenzhauses. Ihr müsst… Brittany sein? Pierce?"

Brittany trat einen Schritt vor. „Ja. Wobei mein Name auch Pierre ist. Da wo ich her komme. Beides meint dasselbe. Pierre und Pierce. Es sind nur unterschiedliche Sprachen…"

Mercia schien diese Information nicht wahrzunehmen oder zu ignorieren.

„Sehr erfreut.", sagte sie und machte einen kleinen Knicks. Dann nickte sie Claire zu. Im Hintergrund war der Kutscher damit beschäftigt Brittanys kleine Truhe aus seinem Wagen zu heben.

Mercia fuhr fort: „Ich habe eine Kutsche für den Nachmittag bestellt. Miss Pierce, ich muss Ihnen bedauerlicherweise mitteilen, dass Ihr Verlobter schon abgereist ist."

Brittany bemerkte wie ihre Augen merkwürdig zuckten wenn sie sprach. Das machte sie nervös. Es war wie der alte Zecher bei ihr im Heimatort. Immer wenn sie ihn vor seinem Haus sitzen und Wein schlürfen sah, zuckten seine Hände unregelmäßig wenn er den Becher nahm. Es waren keine fließende Bewegungen. Es war nicht mit dem beruhigenden Rhythmus des Tanzes vergleichbar.

„Warum ist er abreist?", fragte Brittany.

Mercia erklärte ihnen, dass ihr Verlobter auf dem Weg nach Norden sei. Und wenn sie Norden sagte, meinte sie nicht den Norden von England, wo der Herr selbst wohnte, sondern noch etwas weiter nördlicher: In Schottland. Sie fügte hinzu, dass es ein dringender Ruf war, dem er als Diplomat und gutem Bekannten von Sir Thomas Howard, dem 2. Duke von Norfolk, folgeleisten musste, doch dass die Kutsche, die sie für den Nachmittag bestellt hatte, Brittany sicher dort hinbringen würde.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der andere Kutscher von Claire und Brittany verabschiedet (nicht ohne vorher ein paar Silberpennies von Mercia in die Hand zu bekommen).

Brittany fand Mercia nett. Fast genauso nett wie die Frau, bei der Brittany damals gewohnt hatte, als sie in eben dieser Stadt war. Es war eine dieser typischen Prozessionen. Eltern die es sich leisten konnten schickten ihre Kinder zur Ausbildung in andere Orte und Länder, und wenn sie Glück hatten wurde aus ihren Söhnen etwas, und die Töchter fanden vielleicht einen gutgestellten Mann, dem sie versprochen werden konnten. Brittanys Eltern hatten damals ihr gesamtes Erspartes zusammengenommen um ihre Tochter nach London zu schicken. Eine Verlobung hatte sie nicht mit nach Hause gebracht, doch einem war sie in Erinnerung geblieben der sich 4 Jahre später nach Frankreich begeben hatte um sie mit seinem Sohn zu verloben.

Weil die Kutsche erst am Nachmittag kommen sollte, entscheiden Claire und Brittany, sich auf dem Markt umzusehen, der sich weiter östlich an der Straße befand und welcher sich als das große Gebäude, das sie vorhin gesehen hatten, herausstellte. Märkte waren immer etwas Spannendes. Und so betraten sie dann die Markthalle und staunten nicht schlecht als sie die vielen Stände sahen die sich dort aneinander reihten. Da waren Händler aus dem Orient, die Gewürze und Salben anboten, oder Leute aus dem Norden- große, blonde, mächtige Gestalten, die Pelze und Kleidung verkauften, und natürlich die berühmten italienischen Tuchhändler und Englands eigene, wohlbekannte Wollhändler. Sie sahen Vieh- und Kunstverkäufer und es gab eigenartige Stände, bei denen Brittany nicht sicher war, ob diese überhaupt irgendeiner Handelszunft angehörten oder ob sie sich heimlich auf den Platz gestellt hatten. Es wimmelte nur so von Menschen. Von Männern und Frauen und Kindern, die umher sprangen und die Schweine in ihren kleinen umzäunten Gehegen mit Strohhalmen versuchten zu ärgern.

Bei einem Stand blieb Brittany ganz besonders lange stehen, als sie dort bereits gefärbte Wolle in verschiedener Variation entdeckte. Sie berührte den Stoff sachte und glitt mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Er fühlte sich wohl an. Doch sie ließ ihre Finger rasch zurückgleiten als sie den Blick des Händlers bemerkte.

„Sie ist schön, nicht wahr?"

Brittany nickte eifrig und lächelte. Sie konnte sich sowieso keine Wolle leisten, denn sie besaß bloß ein paar Pennies. Ihr Blick muss sie wohl verraten haben, denn der Händler lächelte auf einmal wissend.

„Wisst Ihr was? Ich schenke euch ein paar bunte Stränge, wenn Ihr versprecht, dass Ihr sagt, Ihr habt es von Alberich bekommen, wenn Euch jemand fragen sollte.

Brittany nickte und starrte ihn an. Alberich war ein kräftig gebauter Mann vielleicht Anfang 40, womit er sicherlich schon zu den älteren Herrschaften gehörte. Sein Haar war dunkel und wellig und seine Züge weich.

„Aber wie habe ich es verdient teure Wolle geschenkt zu bekommen?" fragte Brittany langsam und versuchte möglichst höflich zu sein. Alberich lächelte nur noch breiter.

„Einfach so.", sagte er. „Ihr seid ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Was wäre ich für ein Mann wenn ich ein schönes Mädchen nicht irgendwie würdigen würde. Und das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Brittany dachte einen Moment nach. Ihr wurde schon öfters gesagt, dass sie schön sei. Auf unterschiedlichste Art. Einige Menschen, wie Claire oder die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Dorf sagten es ungezwungen und in einer einfachen Art. Und die Jungen in ihrem Dorf riefen es ihr öfters mit hastiger, erregter Stimme zu. Und manche taten es in einem schüchternen, beinah unsicheren Ton.

Brittany wählte vier Wollstränge aus. Einen grau-blauen der, wie Alberich erklärte, mit Holunder gefärbt war, einen goldgelben, einen krapproten und einen indioblauen. Sie stopfte die Stränge in die kleine Tasche ihres Kleides und bedankte sich höflich, nicht ohne eindringlich zu versprechen, dass sie von dem Händler Alberich erzählen würde. Er lachte daraufhin und winkte ihr Auf Wiedersehen.

Nachdem sie zwei Runden über den Markt gedreht hatten war es irgendwann Zeit umzukehren. Die Sonne hatte ihren Wendepunkt längst überschritten und befand sich auf dem Weg nach Westen. Es wurde Zeit, dass auch Brittany ihren Weg nach Norden antrat. Sie zwängten sich durch einen Tumult aus Menschen, der sich gebildet hatte als jemand seine, gerade gekaufte Ziege nicht unter Kontrolle bekam und diese versuchte auszubrechen. Während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten sah sich Brittany noch einmal nach hinten um. Sie wollte sehen ob sie die Ziege einfangen konnten, als sie etwas heftig an der Seite traf.

Sie Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte sie zu Boden.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah sich Brittany um, um zu sehen wem diese wütende Stimme gehörte. Es war eine weibliche Stimme. Einige Zoll vor ihr auf dem Boden saß die junge Frau, mit der sie anscheinend soeben zusammen gestoßen war. Sie hielt sich die Stirn. Brittany sah sie an. Sie trug edle, spanische Kleider in roten und schwarzen Farben und mit verzierten Stickereien. Ihr langes, samtenes, welliges Haar fiel ihr auf die Schulter. Es war schwarz. Oder war es ein sehr dunkles Braun? Oh Gott, sie war so schön…. Das war wahrscheinlich das Letzte, das sie in dieser Situation denken sollte.

„Seid Ihr okay?" rief Claire und stürzte herbei. Doch Brittany hörte sie kaum. Ihre Augen waren immernoch auf das Mädchen vor ihr gerichtet, dass sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr umdrehte und ihr in die Augen blickte. Was in diesem Augenblick geschah sollte sich Brittany nie erklären können. Es war als würde sie einen Peitschenschlag abbekommen, der auf sonderliche Art und Weise nicht wehtat sondern sie erschaudern ließ, als sich tiefbraune Augen und himmelsblaue trafen. In diesem Moment fühlte sich Brittany wie erstarrt. Es war nicht so als ob diese Augen ihren eigenen Blick zurück werfen würden. Es war ob sie ihn verschlucken würden. Wie ein Strudel in wildem Gewässer, der kleine Äste nach unten zog wenn man sie hinein warf. Es war so, als wären diese braunen Augen genau dieser Strudel und Brittany war ein kleiner Ast, der in diesen Strudel geriet. Sie wusste nicht vielviel Zeit verging als sie sich so anstarrten, denn die Zeit war stehen geblieben. Die Augen des Mädchens weitenden sich und es war so als würde auch sie eben diese Erkenntnis haben. Brittany schaffte es nicht den Blick abzuwenden. Schließlich war es das Mädchen, das den Blickkontakt unterbrach und begann sie anzuschreien. Sie sprang auf und trat mit gehobener Faust auf die Blonde zu.

„Was fällt dir ein mich so anzurempeln?" rief sie laut und erregte die paar Blicke anderer Menschen um sie herum. „Kannst du nicht sehen wo du her gehst?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Brittany, dass um sie herum Gegenstände wie Pergamente, Holzschachteln und Lederbeutel verstreut lagen. Sie musste das wohl getragen haben und beim Aufprall fallen lassen. Brittany erhob sich zitternd.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte und rieb sich die Schulter. Das Mädchen war so schön. Sie konnte nicht umhin sie anzusehen. Ihr Teint war matt und dunkel. Sie musste aus dem Süden kommen.

„Pass gefälligst auf dein Mädchen auf.", blaffte sie Claire an. Claires Englisch war nicht gut.

„Je vous demande pardon."

Wahrscheinlich verstand sie Claire, denn sie antwortete darauf, allerdings auf Spanisch.

„Eso no te lo puedo perdonar. ¡la madre que te parió!"

Brittany hatte keine Ahnung was sie da alles von sich schrie, jedenfalls ging ein ganzer Schwall spanischer Beleidigung auf sie und Claire über. Allerdings war es rätselhaft, warum sie sich überhaupt plötzlich so aufregte. Brittany konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass das Problem weniger der Zusammenstoß war, umso mehr aber ihr eigenartig intensiver Augenkontakt. Sie begann damit die Gegenstände aufzusammeln, die immernoch verstreut da lagen. Sie wüsste nicht wie sich sonst entschuldigen sollte.

„Du musst nicht… fass das nicht an!"

Doch Brittany hielt ihr schon Haufen hin. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte Brittany abermals, aber die Worte kamen nur wie ein Windhauch aus ihr heraus. Als das Mädchen die Sachen annahm, streiften ihre Finger Brittanys Arm und hinterließen eine kaltbrennende Gänsehaut.

„Pa- pass das nächste mal einfach auf.", presste die Dunkelhaarige hervor und bevor Brittany etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und war in Richtung des Marktes davon gehastet.

Als Brittany sich später von Claire und Mercia verabschiedete und in den Wagen des Zweispänners gestiegen war bemerkte sie nicht die Blicke zweier dunkelbrauner Augen, die ihre Abreise aufmerksam aus der Ferne beobachten.

* * *

Brittanys Weg führte sie zunächst durch das elendsflache Land der Shires entlang des östlichen Teils der Midlands. Das war nicht im Geringsten spannend und so lehnte sie sich in der Kutsche zurück und schloss für eine Weile die Augen. Das Geklapper des Wagens auf dem unregelmäßigen Grund ließ sie manchmal hochfahren. Sie stellte ihren Becher von der Kiste hinunter auf den Boden der Kutsche, damit er nicht durch die Gegend purzeln konnte. Doch dafür purzelten all ihre Gedanken durcheinander. Es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie war wieder in England. Nach all der Zeit. Sie hatte es vermisst. Alles war so anders hier als in ihrer Heimat. So schön. Irgendwie verband sie England immer mit einem Floß, dass ruhig im Wasser trieb und das sich nicht einmal von einer Welle umreißen lassen konnte. Es würde sich mit dem Wasser wenden, auf der Oberfläche gleiten. Ja, England war einfach ein gelassener Ort.

„Miss, geht es Euch gut?"

Brittany schreckte hoch. Der Fahrer hatte sich nach hinten gelehnt und zu ihr durch den Spalt zwischen Fahrerpodest und Wageninnerem hindurch zu ihr hinüber gespäht. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und sah ein paar Schafe unter Bäumen entlang des Weges grasen.

„Wir sind nicht mehr auf dem Floss", entfuhr es ihr leise. Moment, Floß? Wieso Floß. Was war nochmal ihr Gedanke zuvor?

„Floß?", wiederholte der Fahrer milde irritiert, bevor er seinen Blick wieder geradeaus richtete.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch eine Weile schlafen legen, dann vergeht die Zeit schneller. wir haben noch 1 ½ Tagesreisen vor uns."

Brittany sah zu, wie die Schafsherde in der Ferne verblasste. Vielleicht war Schlafen eine gute Idee. Wenn sie einschliefe, könnte sie am nächsten Tag einfach aussteigen und hätte weder mit Nervosität noch mit Aufregung zu kämpfen. Oder zumindest würde sie nicht mehr denken. Wenn sie Langeweile hatte, kamen ihr die unsinnigsten Gedanken. Manchmal waren sie gut und hilfreich aber oft schweiften sie in Atmosphären, die sich Brittany nicht erklären konnte. Und das war nicht gut, denn es verwirrte sie und störte Dinge, auf die sie sich eigentlich konzentrieren sollte. Jetzt zum Bespiel sollte sie sich auf das Treffen mit ihrem Verlobten konzentrieren. Aber ihre Gedanken schienen immer wieder zu den Augenblicken in der Markthalle zu driften.

Gedanken konnten wie Kletten-Pflanzen sein. Sie hafteten einfach an und man bekam sie nur ab wenn man fest daran zog. Und wenn man Pech hatte kleben sie auch an den Händen. Oder besser noch, Gedanken waren wie Risse in der Kleidung. Man muss so lange mit ihnen leben bis man sie wieder flicken konnte. Aber wenn man ausging hatte man meist nichts zum Stopfen dabei. Also musste man aushalten. Oder aufpassen dass man sich keine Risse in der Kleidung zuzog. Brittany zog die Stirn in Falten. Manche Menschen hatten gar kein Nähzeug. Sie müssten sich gleich ein neues Kleid kaufen. Oder sie mussten für immer damit umherlaufen wenn sie sich keins leisten konnten. Konnte man demnach auch einen Gedanken für immer anhaften haben? Diese Vorstellung gruselte sie. Sie zog die Beine auf die lange Bank und rutschte weiter an ihr herunter bis ihr Körper schließlich der Länge nach darauf lag.

Ihre Hände griffen nach der groben Wolldecke auf dem Boden. Sie zog sie über sich und sogleich erfüllte sie eine wohltuende Wärme. Es war nicht kalt, noch nicht- aber sie fand, dass es immer praktisch sei, zugedeckt zu sein. Es war gemütlich so. Und außerdem würde sie nicht in Kälte aufwachen falls sie einschliefe. Draußen dämmerte es. Sie würden den Abend und die Nacht durchfahren und irgendwann im Laufe des nächsten Tages ankommen. Sie fragte sich ob die zwei Pferde vor dem Wagen überhaupt durchhalten würden. Vielleicht mussten sie auf dem Weg gewechselt werden? Sie freute sich schon auf die Zeit, da die ganze Reise aufhörte und sie ihre Beine wieder richtig bewegen konnte. Sie schloss die Augen. Und entschwand der sichtbaren Welt.

In Gedanken ging sie über jene grünen Wiesen, die sie soeben mit der Kutsche passierten. Sie sog die frische Luft der Insel in sich auf. Der Geruch war noch in ihrer Nase, er erinnerte sie an die Tage in denen sie ihre Kindheit verbrachte. Sie kannte auch das leichte Nachgeben ihrer Stiefel auf dem feuchten Gras. Sie konnte fühlten wie die Bewegung Lebenskraft in ihr aufsteigen ließ. Brittany rannte die Wiese entlang, drückte die Hacken in den weichen Boden um mehr Gripp beim Absprung zu erhalten. Sie flog dahin wie eine Wolke im Himmelsmeer, tanzte wie ein Röhrichthalm im Wind. Ihre Bewegungen waren frei und so entspannt. Sie sprang und sprang, bis die Wiese keine Wiese mehr war. Der Boden wurde dunkler, fester Lehm. Eine Straße? Neugierig folgte sie der Spur ohne von ihrem Körperrythmus abzuweichen. Der Himmel über Brittany strahlte Blau und sie wusste, dass ihre Augen dieses Blau wieder spiegelten. Vielleicht war sie ein Kind des Himmels? Kichernd zog sie fort, schlug ein Rad und dann noch eins. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder und wiederholte das. Jedes Mal sah sie die Straße aufs Neue. Doch plötzlich, als sie ein weiteres Mal die Augen schloss und aufschießen lassen wollte, prallte sie gegen etwas hartes, dass sie straucheln ließ und zu Boden fegte. Das war überraschend. Brittany hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Wie auch, wenn doch sie doch eigentlich Herr über ihre eigenen Gedanken und Ausschweifungen sein sollte. Oder war dies ein Traum? War sie vielleicht doch eingeschlafen? Brittany riss die Augen auf und starrte in die dunklen Pupillen eines Mädchens. Jenes Mädchens….

Sie war ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet und musterte Brittany einen Moment völlig geistesabwesend. Wie vom Blitz getroffen. Sie war wohl auch nicht auf den Zusammenstoß vorbereitet. Und bevor etwas anderes geschehen konnte verstand Brittany wo sie sich befand. Dies war kein Gedanke, und auch kein Traum. Sie war wieder in der Markthalle. Sie war zurückgekehrt. Und sie hatte das Mädchen wieder gesehen. Dieses wollte gerade zum Sprechen anzusetzen als Brittany sie hastig unterbrach:

„Du..!"

Die Miene des Mädchens verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Es war ein hämisches Grinsen, das, wie Brittany fand, überhaupt nicht zu ihr passte.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet.", sagte das Mädchen. Brittany erschauderte.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie? Das Mädchen nickte und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Als Brittany sie nahm fühlte sie die gleiche Gänsehaut, die sie schon am Tag zuvor gespürt hatte. Dieses Gefühl lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie saßen beide noch auf dem Boden. Das Mädchen zog Brittany zu sich bis sie so nah bei ihr saß, dass sie ihren Atem in der Nackengegend spüren konnte.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Brittany. Sie spürte die zwei Hände ihren Rücken und dann ihre Arme entlang geistern. Auf ihre Frage bekam sie keine Antwort. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr das Mädchen über Brittanys Hals und über ihr Schlüsselbein und strich dann langsam über Brittanys kleine Brüste hinunter bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Brittany schluckte schwer. Ein Gefühl, dass sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, überschwemmte sie. Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber es machte ihren ganzen Körper zittrig und schlüpfrig. Sie fühlte wie ihr das Blut doppelt so schnell durch den Körper schoss und ihren Puls schneller schlagen ließ. Das Mädchen zögerte nicht als ihre Finger am Saum des Kleides angelangt waren. Brittany wollte wissen wer sie war. Sie wollte wissen was sie da tat. Doch als sie hinauf blickte um sie anzusehen, waren dunkle Augen verschwunden und an ihre Stelle waren blaue getreten. An Stelle von dunklen Locken waren da blonde. Schockiert stellte Brittany fest, dass sie in ihr eigenes Antlitz blickte. Sie wollte aufspringen und protestieren doch in diesem Moment berührten diese Finger eine besonders empfindliche und feuchte Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen. Brittany keuchte laut auf. Und fuhr aus dem Schlaf.

Es war dunkel um sie herum und es war still. Das beständige Rattern des Wagens ließ sie sich wieder daran erinnern, wo sie war. Was war gerade geschehen? Noch nie hatte sie etwas Derartiges erlebt oder geträumt. Mit dem Saum der Decke wischte sie sich die Stirn. Sie schwitze. Ihr Kleid klebte überall an ihrem Körper. Als sie es ausrichten wollte und sich in eine andere Liegeposition rückte, bemerkte sie mit Schrecken, dass auch ihre Oberschenkel schwitzen. Zwischen ihnen schien es besonders klebrig zu sein.

Brittanys Gedanken blieben noch eine Weile bei ihrem Traum, bis sie erneut der Schlaf einholte. Und obwohl sie von den Geschehnissen überrascht und überrumpelt war, war der Traum, den sie erlebt hatte doch um einiges besser als ein Albtraum, in dem Menschen ihr Leben gaben oder finstere Tiere den Weg in ihr Haus fanden. Und war bloß dieses Mädchen? Sie war schön, so unglaublich schön…

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wechselten sie die Pferde in einer kleinen, alten Stadt namens Berwick. Dort kauften und verspeisten sie in einem Wirtshaus einen Laib Brot und eine gefüllte Karaffe mit Wein. Der Fahrer der Kutsche hieß John und stellte sich als lustiger Zeitgenosse heraus, doch gleichzeitig schien er auch nicht ganz der hellste oder charmanteste zu sein, denn ab und an machte er Franzosenwitze und lobte immer, wenn es ging, die englischen Langbogenschützen und wie perfekt sie die Reihen der Franzosen im hundertjährigen Krieg niedermetzelten.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Brittany die meiste Zeit der restlichen Reise traumlos blieb. Und sie schlief viel. Denn mehr als Schafe am Wegesrand zählen konnte sie nicht, und das Schafe zählen machte sie sowieso müde. Deshalb schlief sie. Die Landschaft zu ihrer linken war bereits etwas hügeliger geworden und zur rechten konnte sie manchmal das Meer erblicken. Sie stellte sich vor wie auf der anderen Seite des Meeres ihre Familie zu Hause saß und hoffte, dass es ihr in der neuen Heimat gut ging. Hinter Berwick lag die Grenze zu Schottland, doch sobald sie diese überquert hatten schloss Brittany erneut die Augen, als der Wein sie in einen kleinen Schlummer hüllte.

Als sie das nächste Mal aus dem Fenster sah, hatte sich die Landschaft abermals verändert. Aus den grasgrünen Hügeln und kleinen Bächen waren moos- und heidebewachsene Felder geworden. Zu ihrer linken Türmten sich Berge auf, größer als zuvor und eventuell sogar größer als sie je welche gesehen hatte. Der Himmel malte ein zierliches grau und in der untergehenden Sonne wirkte der Horizont tief orange, ganz so als ob ein loderndes Feuer zwischen den Wolken brannte. Dies war also Schottland? Es war das schönste auf der Welt, fand sie. Ein breiter Fluss schlängelte sich entlang des Weges. Brittany hörte nichts als das beständige Rattern des Wagens und dem leisen Plätschern des Flusslaufs. Sie blinzelte durch die Dämmerung und konnte den Blick dabei einfach nicht von den Bergen abwenden. Die Szenerie bereitet ihr ein wohliges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es erfüllte sie mit nichts als Frieden. Gegen England was dies hier so viel mehr. Es fühlte sich an wie zu hause. War das überhaupt möglich? War es möglich etwas zuhause zu nennen, bevor man überhaupt einen Fuß dort hingesetzt hatte und bevor man irgendetwas kannte? War es möglich sich innerhalb von ein paar Momenten in eine Landschaft zu verlieben?

„Miss?", sprach der Kutscher John sanft und riss Brittany nicht zum ersten Mal aus ihrer Trance.

„Wir überqueren- seid Ihr wach?"

Brittany richtet den Oberkörper auf und blickte nach vorn.

„Das bin ich.", antwortete sie. „Wo sind wir? Ich mag die Berge."

„Wir überqueren jetzt Stirling Bridge.", sagte John. „An dieser Stelle fand vor über 200 Jahren eine bedeutende Schlacht statt, in der William von Wallace die Engländer zurückschlug. Eine der wenigen gewonnenen Schlachten.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Wer ist William Wallace?", fragte Brittany. Sie blickte hinaus und registrierte eine schmale Brücke. Sie war gerade so breit, dass neben dem Wagen noch ein Pferd Platz hätte. Wenn überhaupt. Sie hatte von Konflikten gehört, die die Königreiche England und Schottland miteinander hatten, aber es verwirrte sie mehr als dass sie es verstand. Frankreich und England waren Feinde, das wusste sie. Und sie wusste auch, dass Schottland und Frankreich einst verbündet waren und dass sie den Franzosen einst in einer großen Schlacht gegen die Engländer zur Seite gestanden hatten. Doch über die Konflikte zwischen Schottland und England wusste sie nichts. Wie viele Feinde schien England überhaupt zu haben? Der Kutscher fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„William Wallace ist ein Held hier in Schottland. Man erzählt sich so seine Geschichten. Zum Beispiel, dass seine Körpergröße die eines jeden normalen Mannes übertraf und dass er Feuer aus seinen Augen schießen konnte."

Feuer? So brennend und warm wie der Himmel aussah? John fuhr fort.

„Du musst wissen, die Schotten sind ein sehr leichtgläubiges Volk. Sie meinen, bei ihnen existieren Drachen und Einhörner und dreiköpfige Wasserechsen."

„Einhörner? Wirklich? Die würde ich gerne sehen!", brach es erfreut aus Brittany heraus, doch der Kutscher schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein. Das sind alles ein Haufen Dummköpfe" sagte er barsch. „Und sie haben alle rote Haare…. Das heißt, sie müssen sowieso des Teufels sein."

„Aber es schien ihnen doch geholfen zu haben, wenn sie die Engländer so schlagen konnten.", erwiderte Brittany. Erwartete John, dass sie genauso böse auf Schottland war wie er? Aus irgendeinem Grund erfüllte es sie mehr mit Faszination als mit Abscheu. Und die Vorstellung von wundersamen Dingen, die in diesen Bergen vor ihr geschehen konnten, versetzte sie in pure Aufregung. So ein Einhorn würde sie nur zu gerne sehen. Sie hatte von Sagengestalten gehört, doch die Erwachsenen hatten ihr stets gepredigt, es sei alles in den Köpfen teufelsbesessener Hexen und Heiden entstanden, und dass sie besser daran täte zu dem einen Gott zu beten. Also betete sie zu dem einen Gott und bat ihn jeden Tag darum, einmal auf ein Sagengeschöpf zu treffen.

Der Kutscher zog eine Grimasse. „Die Zauberei wird Wallace gar nichts genutzt haben, denn sein Kopf steckte für einige Zeit auf einer Pike auf der London Bridge. Haha, hab ich dich nicht in Smithfield eingeladen? Dort wurde er übrigens gevierteilt."

Okay, das klang wirklich alles andere als nett. Irgendwie schienen die Engländer gewaltige Spielverderber zu sein. Sie überfuhren die Brücke. Der Fluss weit unter ihnen rauschte und knackste, als er über die Steine plätscherte. Er war nicht sehr tief an dieser Stelle und wer auch immer hier über die Brücke stürzte, würde einen schmerzhaften und elenden Tod finden. Die armen Engländer… Trotz des Mitleids war sie sich nicht sicher ob es gerecht war, einen Menschen bei lebendigem Leibe in vier Teile zu reißen.

Von der Brücke aus ging es weiter geradeaus eine befestigte Straße entlang. Kleine Holzhütten mit Stroh und Schilfdächern erschienen und reihten sich bald auf, als ihr Wagen ein Stück bergauf und dann wieder bergab rollte. Es wurde in schnellen Zügen immer dunkler und so waren die einzigen, die an diesem Örtchen noch wach waren die Soldaten, die entlang des Weges patrouillierten, sowie die die Junker, die das Geld ihrer Väter im Pub verzechten.

Bald führte der Weg abermals bergauf und diesmal ging es nicht mehr bergab. Am rechten Fenster des Wagens sah Brittany nichts als eine graue Felswand und zur linken sah sie wie die Häuser kleiner wurden bis ihr die Bäume die den Hang hinauf wuchsen die Sicht nahmen . John hatte eine Laterne angezündet und dies schien das einzige Licht zu sein, seit die an der Seite eines großen Klumpens von einem Berg entlang fuhren. Als sie in eine Straße abbogen sah Brittany noch wie sich am Berg weiter ob eine große Steinmauer am Fels entlang zu strecken schien. Sie lehnte sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Fenster um zu sehen wo die Mauer endete, doch sie schien so endlos hoch. Wen auch immer sie beschützte- dieser jemand würde definitiv sicher sein.

Der Weg führte sie auf eine andere Straße, wo zwischen kleinen Holzhäusern ein paar mächtige Steinhäuser standen. Etwas weiter den Weg hinauf erspähte Brittany die Umrisse eines ziemlich großen Gemäuers. Eine Klosteranlage vielleicht? Ein paar Minuten später befanden sie sich vor dem Toreingang eines großen Pferdestalls, der an einem modern aussehenden, hellen Steinhaus anschloss. Zwei Fackeln erhellten den Eingang. Dann sprach jemand:

„Euer Anliegen, Sir?"

John antworte: „Miss Brittany Pierre ist hier um Sir Kurt Hummel zu treffen. Ihrem Verlobten."

„Habt ihr einen Brief?"

Der Kutscher muss wohl genickt haben, denn Brittany hörte ein Rascheln von Pergament und ein Knacken, als ob ein Siegel gebrochen wurde und der Wachmann die Notiz entrollte.

„Ihr könnt passieren. Der Stallmeister ist anwesend. Wenn er nicht im Stall ist, ist er in der kleinen Kammer rechts von den Pferdeboxen. Sagt ihm, er soll die Pferde versorgen."

Dann spähte er durch das Fenster der Kutsche, als würde er sich davon überzeugen wollen, dass Kurts Verlobte auch wirklich das Einzige war, das der Kutscher im Wagen versteckte. Er lächelte ihr kurz zu.

„Willkommen in Stirling, Mylady."


	2. Leere

**Summary:** Schottland 1511. Das sehnlichste, das Adelsmädchen Quinn Fabray wünscht, ist von ganzem Herzen geliebt zu werden. Als sie auf Brittany trifft, die gekommen ist um ihren Verlobten zu ehelichen, wird ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Was ist möglich und was bleibt ein Traum, im Großbritannien des 16. Jahrhunderts? **AU Quitt (Fierce), Brittana**

**A/N:** Das vorliegende Kapitel ist aus Quinns Perspektive erzählt. Angedacht ist, im Wechsel aus Q's und B's Sicht zu schreiben. Ich hab immernoch keine Ahnung ob das hier irgendjemand interessant findet. PS: Quinn und Britt treffen im dritten Kapitel aufeinander (sorry, dass ich mir da Zeit lasse x_X)

* * *

Es war still. Kein Zwitschern der Vögel, kein Knistern der Bäume, nicht einmal das Säuseln des Windes war zu hören. Es war einfach nur still. Als ob nichts und wirklich gar nichts auf dieser Welt existierte. Als ob die Welt nicht existierte. Auf dieses Nichts folgte meistens ein Knall. Ein Knall aus dem Nichts, und lauter als alles zuvor.

Ein Knall und dann noch einer. Ein nicht aufzuhaltendes Getöse, das dich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Es ist so laut, dass du deinen Herzschlag nicht hörst, wo doch vorher dein Herzschlag das einzige war, was du hören konntest.

Es würde Gewitter geben. Und es würde Regen darauf folgen. Regen der alles wegschwemmt, was lose ist. Allen Schmutz den die Welt und die Menschen trugen. Alle Sorgen und Ängste, allen Mut und alle Freude. Und wenn der Regen dies weggewaschen hatte, blieb nur eins: Leere.

Sie spürte diese Leere oft, falls es überhaupt etwas war das man spüren konnte. War es nicht eher als würde man von etwas verschluckt? Oder als würden einem die Eingeweide ausgesaugt, wie man es den Pharaonen im alten Ägypten nachsagte, sodass nur eine leere Hülle übrig blieb? Sie war schwach, wie eine Bohne ohne Inhalt. Aber wo war der Inhalt? Wo ging das hin, was man war, wenn man sich so nutzlos und sinnlos im Leben befand? Wer zehrte von dem Lebensmut, von der Leichtigkeit und der Kraft, die einen einst umgab? War es der Teufel? Konnte es sein, dass ihr Leben bereits verwirkt war? Wenn es nach der Kirche ging war doch alles irgendwie falsch. Doch wie konnte man wissen ob man etwas Falsches oder Richtiges tat, wenn Gott selbst nicht mal mit einem sprach und wenn der Priester das Wort „Sünde" mindestens zweimal in einem Satz fallen ließ? War nicht alles Sünde? Wenn sie manchmal aus ihrem Alltag ausbrach und sich frei fühlte- wenn sie sie selbst war- hieß das, dass sie sündigte?

Jemand rief ihren Namen. Zuerst klang es leise doch die Stimme wurde rasch lauter, bis sie sie in ihrem Ohr kitzelte. Sie schauderte unweigerlich. Die Leere füllte sich langsam wieder.

„Quinn!"

Die Stimme hatte einen fordernden Ton angenommen.

„Quinn, es wird gewittern! Komm ins Haus."

Quinn öffnete die Augen und sah in das Antlitz einen jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchens. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Nicht weil sie sauer war, doch weil sie fröstelte. Quinn hob den Kopf leicht um sie besser an zu sehen. Sie trug ein knielanges Kleid, das aus dunkelgrün und blau kariertem Kilt gemacht war. Es waren die Farben des Forbes Clans. Es war auf der Hüfte mit einem Gürtel umschlungen.

Bevor Quinn etwas sagen konnte erhob das Mädchen erneut die Stimme.

„Außerdem ist das Gras feucht und wenn du dich erkältest, dann behaupte nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte."

Quinn verzog die Miene zu einem Grinsen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, dass ich mich erkälte?", rief sie in ironischem Ton.

Es sah aus als wollte sie etwas zurück feuern, doch dann wurden ihre Züge weicher. Sie ließ die Hände sinken und antwortete:

„Natürlich tu ich das."

„Hilf mir auf.", schnaubte Quinn grinsend und streckte den linken Arm aus. Das Mädchen trat einen Schritt vor, griff mit beiden Händen nach Quinns Hand und zog sie hoch. Quinns Oberkörper war noch nicht ganz in aufrechter Position als sie mit der Rechten den Arm des Mädchens umfasste und kräftig daran ruckte, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem Quieken fiel. Reflexartig ließ sie dabei Quinns Hand los und versuchte sich abzustützen, doch Quinns Arme schlagen sich um ihre Hüften und so landete sie in den Armen der Blonden.

„Quinn!", mahnte ernst, klang dabei aber zwei Oktaven höher als sonst. Sie versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Doch Quinn ließ nicht los, sondern verstärkte den Griff nur. Sie kicherte haltlos. Es war so einfach sie in Rage zu bringen. Und wenn sich Quinn eben noch schwer und leer gefühlt hatte, war sie jetzt innerlich so viel leichter.

Das Mädchen seufzte schließlich und gab die Gegenwehr auf. Sie blickte zu Quinn, die sie nur noch verschwommen sah, da das Lachen ihr die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Sie kniff sie zusammen, doch das Lachen erstarb nicht. Und dann spürte sie, wie der Körper auf ihr selbst erst leicht zu zucken begann und Sekunden später ein Lachen an ihre Ohren drang, das so herzhaft war wie ihr eigenes. Es war, als streute es Wärme auf Quinns Haut. Ein warmes Prickeln an einem kühlen Tag.

Als ihr beider Gelächter erstarb, schlug Quinn die Augen auf und starrte in haselnussbraune nur wenige Zoll über ihr. Sie grinsten sich an. Der Mundwinkel des Mädchens zuckte etwas und dann seufzte sie leise und beugte sich über Quinn. Quinn kniff die Augen wieder zusammen und machte einen hastigen Atemzug. Ihre Arme hingen nur noch locker am Rücken der Brünetten. Sanfte Lippen berührten Quinns Stirn, bevor sie ihren Körper erhob und sich neben ihr ins Gras rollte. Eine Weile lagen sie in Stille. Es war keine leere Stille, fand Quinn. Sie konnte hören wie ihr eigener Puls ein wenig schneller schlug als zuvor und sie konnte den Atem des Mädchens hören, wie er mit ihrem einherging. Wieder war es die kleine Brünette, die zuerst zum Sprechen ansetze:

„Quinn?"

Quinn drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Rachel?"

Rachel sah sie mit einem Blick an, der zugleich faszinierend und undefinierbar war. Als ob sie versuchte zu lesen, was in ihrem Kopf geschrieben stand. Quinn fand in diesem Moment allerdings, dass darin überhaupt nichts geschrieben stand.

„Quinn… warum bist du so niedergeschlagen?"

Verdammt. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet diese Frage stellen? Wären die Worte nicht so durchschlagend für Quinn gewesen, hätte sie niemals gehört, was sie überhaupt geflüstert hatte.

„Bin ich nicht.", antwortete sie rasch. „Jedenfalls nicht wenn ich hier bin. Ich liebe es bei euch zu sein, das weist du doch!"

Rachel nickte, aber sie sah nicht überzeugt aus. Sie runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Quinn setzte hastig nach:

„Ich denke natürlich darüber nach, dass ich wieder zurück nach Hause muss. Ich hasse es dort. Ich finde nicht, dass mein Herz dort zu Hause ist, doch wenn es irgendwo zuhause sein sollte, dann hier. Bei euch. Und bei Puck."

Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Tatsächlich verabscheute sie ihr Elternhaus und aus irgendeinem Grund auch ihre Eltern. Besonders ihren Vater. Ihr Vater war ein großer Mann mit breiten Schultern und blondem Haar, so blond wie ihres. Er hatte das netteste Lächeln auf Erden, doch war es nur eine Fassade. Denn ihr Vater war ein Lügner.

Er hatte seine Töchter mit harter Hand erzogen, ihnen aber auch viel ermöglicht. Die Familie hatte Geld und konnte sich Les- und Schreibunterricht oder Reitunterricht leisten. Tag für Tag hatte er ihnen erzählt, wie gut sie ihm als Töchter waren und wie er sich ein glückliches Leben für sie ausmalte. Er zeigte ihnen, wenn immer sie über die Straße gingen, wie gute von schlechten Leuten zu unterscheiden waren. Sündiger von Ehrlichen, Süchtige von Enthaltsamen, Kluge von Dummen. Ihr Vater war ein Prediger. Er liebte es, Recht zu haben und Leute zurecht zu weisen. Das tat er oft am Hof der Familie Lennox, wo ihre Familie wohnte. Quinn glaubte ihm die Frömmigkeit, mit der er sie am heiligen Sonntag in die heilige Messe schickte, doch sie wusste auch, dass er ein Lügner war. Ein verdammter Lügner. Es war schon oft vorgekommen, dass Quinn, wenn sie sich, von nächtlichen Ausflügen zurückkehrend, durch das kleine Küchenfenster, dass die Läden nicht richtig schloss, zwängte und ihren Vater dabei sah, wie er die damalige Hausangestellte in der sich daneben befindlichen Speisekammer von hinten gegen eines der riesigen Käseräder rammte. Da er die Tür für gewöhnlich nicht schloss, verharrte Quinn im Schatten des Utensilienschranks und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Mondlicht schien durch die leicht geöffneten Fensterläden bis auf die Stelle im Raum, an dem die sich bewegenden Körper lange Schatten warfen. Quinn fand das Schauspiel abscheulich und faszinierend zugleich. Und sie fragte sich, während sie fand, dass die Bewegungen die sie machten vielleicht Sinn ergaben, warum Menschen Geräusche dabei machten, wie Schweine die gerade abgestochen würden. Mit der Zeit lernte Quinn, nicht mehr zu warten bis zuerst ihr Vater Russel, und wenige Minuten später die Angestellte die Küche verließen, sondern sie kletterte leise wieder aus dem Fenster und hinauf auf einen der Bäume hinter dem Haus, von dem aus sie das Zimmer der Angestellten erreichte. Diese war ja nicht dort, um sie zu erwischen.

Ja, Quinn liebte es nicht in ihrem Elternhaus. Deshalb hatte sie Gefallen daran gefunden, zu den Berrys und den Bannermans zu gehen, bei denen sie sich wohl und aufgehoben fühlte. Quinn und Rachel hatten sich vor Jahren bei den Highland-Spielen in Braemar kennengelernt und waren seitdem die besten Freunde. Doch in letzter Zeit war auch dieser Ort nicht mehr der, der er einmal war. Nicht seit „er" da war.

Ein Grollen erschütterte den Himmel. Rachel und Quinn erschraken und sprangen flink auf die Füße.

„Komm endlich!", rief sie, griff Quinn am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her, immer Flussabwärts in Richtung des grünen Hügels.

* * *

Der Regen prasselte unablässig und laut vom Himmel auf das Dach des schmalen, aber sehr geräumigen Wohnhauses. Die beiden Mädchen hatten es noch rechtzeitig ins Trockene geschafft, bevor das Gewitter, das krachend über sie hinweg gefegt war, den mitgebrachten Regen auf sie einhergehen ließ. Jetzt saßen sie an einem ebenso länglichen, massiven Holztisch auf ebenso massiven Holzschemeln. An einer kleinen Feuerstelle auf der einen Seite des Wohnraumes befand sich ein Kessel mit heißem Eintopf von braungrüner Farbe. Ein Mann mit braunen Locken und gemütlicher Figur beugte sich darüber und füllte vier Schalen mit dem dickflüssigen, heißen Brei. Ein anderer Mann in weißem Hemd und dunkelgrünem Kilt kam geradewegs von den Schlafräumen auf sie zu.

„Leroy.", rief er fröhlich. Als er die beiden Mädchen sah änderte er seinen Kurs und nickte erleichtert.

„Rachel, Quinn. Ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht in das Gewitter gekommen seid."

„Naja.", antwortete Rachel. „Ich war eigentlich schon länger hier und habe auf Finn gewartet, aber dann konnte ich Quinn nirgends finden und bin nochmal raus."

Der Mann beäugte Quinn und diese zuckte die Schultern.

„Bist du gebracht worden?"

Er richtete die Frage direkt an Quinn.

„Sollte dich nicht besser jemand nach Hause bringen?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie einfach. Die Kutsche dauerte immer so lange. Sie war viel schneller wenn sie selbst ritt. Aber natürlich sah niemand eine junge Adlige gern allein auf einem Pferd ohne männlichen Aufpasser. Deshalb schlich sich Quinn oft einfach hinaus und sagte nicht wo sie war. Ihre Eltern hatten es sowieso lange aufgegeben zu versuchen Quinn dies auszutreiben. Quinn war schon immer klein und flink gewesen. Wenn sie ihre Verstecke entdeckten war sie immernoch schnell genug zu fliehen. Sie schlug Haken wie ein Hase. Es war ihr egal ob die Menschen um sie herum ihr Verhalten als nicht besondern damenhaft verurteilten.

Leroy servierte den Eintopf. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Quinn und fügte hinzu:

„Weißt du, vielleicht hat Hiram Recht. Es ist nicht weil du reiten kannst, sondern weil niemand so spät abends noch reiten sollte."

Quinn dachte einen Moment nach, verwarf Leroys Idee allerdings. Natürlich war es nachts gefährlich. Es gab Wölfe, Banditen und vor allem gab es kein Licht, sodass man leicht eine falsche Richtung einschlagen konnte. Doch Quinn kannte den Weg besser als alles andere, so oft war sie schon hierher geritten. Abgesehen davon war es ihr auch egal. Was oder wen kümmerte es schon, wenn sie heute Nacht sterben würde? Nicht mal Gott würde ihr nachweinen. Na vielleicht Puck. Ja, Puck würde traurig sein. Und Rachel. Aber Rachel brauchte nicht traurig sein, da sie jetzt etwas hatte, das sie viel glücklicher machte, als Quinn jemals möglich gewesen wäre.

Sie nahm den Löffel und begann den Brei zu essen. Es schmeckte hauptsächlich nach Hirse und Kohl, doch wahrscheinlich befanden sich sämtliche Essensüberbleibsel der letzten Woche darin. Normalerweise konnte sie diese dickflüssigen Eintöpfe nicht ausstehen, doch der von den Berrys war ganz in Ordnung.

Hiram und Leroy waren Rachels Ziehväter. Sie arbeiteten zusammen als Holzverarbeiter, einem wohl angesehenen Beruf in Schottland. Würden sie Rohholz nicht zu günstigeren Preisen erwerben können, hätten sie sich den großen Holztisch vielleicht nie leisten können.

Quinn wusste nicht mehr als die Tatsache, dass Rachels Mutter wohl bei der Geburt gestorben war. Es war eine rare Sache, dass zwei Männer zusammen wohnten und dazu noch mit einem Kind. Man sah es häufig, dass Kinder in Klöstern aufgezogen wurden. Rachel hätte dies auch zufallen können, doch Hiram und Leroy genossen einen guten Ruf und hatten die die Mutter angeblich gekannt, sodass man ihnen das Kind auf ihren Wunsch anvertraute. Die Berrys waren nicht religiös, jedenfalls nicht dem christlichen Glauben angehörig. Es war keine große Seltenheit, dass die Menschen in den Highlands nicht zu Gläubigsten gehörten. In den Städten im Süden würden sie mit dieser Lebensweise wohl eher Schwierigkeiten bekommen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ein Kind außerhalb des klösterlichen Umfelds erziehen. Doch hier achtete niemand darauf. Und solange die Berrys keine Feinde hatten, beschuldigte sie auch niemand einer unfrommen oder hexerischen Lebensweise.

Wenige Minuten später, nachdem die vier am Tisch Platz genommen hatten und zu essen begonnen hatten, öffnete sich die Haustür plötzlich. In der Schwelle erschienen zwei junge Männer. Sie waren nass bis auf die Knochen. Ihre Kilts klebten an ihrem Oberkörper. Von ihren Händen baumelte etwas das toten Vögeln ziemlich ähnlich sah. Sie waren genauso nass wie die Jungs. Der Kleinere der beiden hatte eine lange Mähne, die er im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte. Die Seiten des Kopfes waren rasiert. Es sah ziemlich wild aus. Sein Name war Noah Bannerman, aber er nannte sich aus Spaß Puckerman, da er sich selbst als Störenfried ansah und ihm der Spitzname besser gefiel. Davon übrig blieb nur noch Puck, und das war, wie die meisten ihn heute nannten. Der andere Junge hieß Finnlay. Er hatte dunkle Haare und dunkle Brauen und die meiste Zeit einen eher dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er stammte aus dem Haus Hudson. Genauso dümmlich wie seine Grimassen war auch das meiste, das er tat. Jedenfalls empfand Quinn dies so. Finn war Rachels Verlobter. Und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was diese an ihm toll fand.

Finn trat vor und hielt die geschossene Taube in die Höhe.

„Ich hab das Abendessen mit gebracht.", rief er stolz aus und wandte sich dann zu Rachel, um sie zur Begrüßung zu küssen. Rachel wehrte sich nicht, tat jedoch ihr bestes um von dem toten Tier entfernt zu bleiben, das er immernoch in der Hand hielt.

„Die Taube hab ich nur für dich geschossen.", erklärte Finn und merkte nicht wie sehr Rachel die Taube missfiel.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich kein Fleisch esse?", antwortete sie behutsam.

Finn schien eine Minute zu brauchen um ihre Information zu durchdenken.

„Aber Tauben sind doch Vögel…", sagte er schließlich, verwirrt darüber, welche Tiere zu Fleisch gehörten und welche nicht.

„Aber du hast es für mich getan.", fügte Rachel strahlend hinzu, nahm Finns Hand und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke."

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit einem stolzen Lächeln und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie erneut auf die Lippen zu küssen.

Es war höchste Zeit zu gehen, dachte Quinn. Es war sowieso schon spät, und Finns dämliches Liebesgesäusel musste sie sich jetzt nicht auch noch antun. Sie nahm den letzten Löffel Suppe, schob sich ihn in den Mund und erhob sich.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich mich beeilen muss. Mein Vater erwartet von mir, dass ich ihm morgen früh helfe … ehm..." Ihr fiel nichts Passendes für den Rest des Satzes ein. Aber hatte Matthew nicht erwähnt, dass jemand zu Besuch kam? „Mein Vater erwartet von mir, dass ich Matthew morgen helfe seine Gäste willkommen zu heißen."

Ihr war es egal, ob sie log. Sie wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause. Erneut kam dieses Gefühl in ihr hoch. Sie war so nutzlos und fehl am Platze, wenn Finn bei ihr und Rachel war. Es war schön mit Puck und es war schön mit Rachel. Aber alles war anders wenn Finn mit bei ihnen war und es fühlte sich schrecklich an. Hiram klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Du solltest so rasch wie möglich zu Hause sein.", sagte er. Leroy nickte zustimmend. Rachel befreite sich aus Finns Umarmung, stand auf und schlang die Arme um Quinn. „Bis zum nächsten Mal, okay? Komm gut heim."

Quinn wandte sich um, griff nach ihrem langen Mantel, der neben der Tür hing und warf ihn sich über. Sie winkte und wollte gerade durch die Tür, als eine Hand sie aufhielt. Puck hatte sie am Handgelenk genommen und zog sie ein Stück zurück.

„Ich begleite dich ein Stück, wenn du erlaubst?"

Quinn nickte einverstanden und lächelte ein wenig.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die beiden im Sattel ihrer Pferde und ritten den grünen Hügel hinab. Quinn hatte Thistle, ihren Berber-Schimmel für diesen Ausflug gesattelt. Das Pferd war 5 Jahre alt und ihr ein und alles. Neben Puck und Rachel würde sie sagen, das Thistle ihr drittbester Freund war. Sie hatte ihn vor gut zwei Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen und seither hatten die beiden sich sehr gut angefreundet. Er ließ sich prima reiten und gehorchte auf die kleinsten Hilfen. Sie wusste, dass er die Familie wahrscheinlich einiges gekostet hatte.

Pucks Pony trabte neben ihr und versuchte das Tempo zu halten. Er war kein besonders guter Reiter und bevorzugte es normalerweise zu Fuß zu gehen, doch für Quinn nahm er selbst das Reiten auf sich und es machte sie glücklich, dass er ihr das wert war. Puck begleitete sie oft auf dem Weg zurück. Für gewöhnlich ritt er die Hälfte der Strecke mit ihr, bis sie die befestigte Straße erreichte, die das Perthshire mit dem Stirlingshire verband.

„Hey", sagte Puck nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Seine Stimme klang sanft und nachdenklich. Ganz anders als gewöhnlich. Oh bitte, lass ihn nicht auch noch erwähnen, sie sei irgendwie merkwürdig in letzter Zeit.

„Ich weiß, dass du von Rachel und Finns Verlobung nicht so ganz angetan bist.", sagte er. „Ganz ehrlich, ich finde es auch ein bisschen gemein, die Sache mit dir zu beenden und dann kurze Zeit später um Rachels Hand anzuhalten. Schließlich seid du und Rachel beste Freunde, und ich kann verstehen, wenn das kein kluger Zug von Finn war."

Er gab dem Pony die Hacken, und schloss auf. Thistle war, im Gegensatz zu ihm, ein ausdauerndes Rassepferd.

„Ich denke einfach, er hat sich wirklich sehr verliebt."

„Er kann mir gestohlen bleiben.", zischte Quinn und trieb Thistle an, was Puck aufstöhnen und ebenfalls sein Pony antreiben ließ.

„Warte, also bist du nicht sauer, dass Finn dich hat sitzen lassen?"

Quinn grölte auf: „Nein, ich bin nicht darüber sauer. Ich bin darüber sauer, dass er ein totaler Idiot ist, und Rachel nicht verdient hat, da er so unglaublich dumm ist."

„Aber…warum?"

Quinn schnaubte verächtlich und Thistle tat es ihr gleich. Sie ritten eine Weile schweigend. Puck sah nachdenklich und irritiert drein, während Quinn versuchte den Schwall an Gedanken loszuwerden, der ihr in den Kopf flatterte. Warum dachte er, sie sei wütend darüber, dass Finn sie für Rachel verlassen hatte? Sah sie wirklich so unglücklich aus, wie sie sich fühlte? Finn war ein Dummkopf. Rachel hatte ihn nicht verdient. Sie sollte besseres haben… Sie sollte jemanden haben der klug war, und der sie wirklich liebte. Sie konnte sich jemanden vorstellen, der diese Bedingungen erfüllte, aber es war ein hoffnungsloser Kampf, den sie aufgegeben hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht helfen. Mit ihren besten Freunden zusammen zu sein erfüllte sie gleichzeitig mit Freude und Schmerz.

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr…", antwortete Quinn schließlich leise.

Puck gab ihr ein warmes Lächeln zurück. Wahrscheinlich verstand er nicht, was in ihr vorging, aber selbst wenn, war es egal. Puck war verständnisvoll, selbst wenn Quinn ihm seine Fragen nicht beantwortete. Das war eines der Dinge, die sie an ihm mochte.

Puck nickte. „Okay."

* * *

Als Quinn ihr Haus in der Broad Street erreichte, war es bereits am Dämmern. Ein sanfter, heller Schleier zeigte sich am Horizont. Es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis es tatsächlich hell war. Quinn führte Thistle in den Stall und sattelte ihn ab. Er schnaubte geduldig. Sie tätschelte seinen Rücken und atmete den Stallgeruch ein. Dieser Geruch beruhigte sie immer. Gegenüber von ihr stand ein Kutschwagen, der Quinn fremd war. Das Haus musste über Nacht tatsächlich Besuch bekommen haben. Sie erspähte zwei Braune Ziehpferde in einer der Doppelboxen. Sie schliefen.

„Hey Thistle.", sprach Quinn ins Ohr ihres Pferdes. „Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Tut mir leid, dass wir die ganze Nacht durchreiten mussten. Morgen hast du frei."

Thistle schnaubte und knabberte sanft an ihrem Arm.

Quinn führte ihr Pferd in die Box und verließ die Ställe. Als sie die Haustür aufsperrte sprang ihr Alison, die Hausangestellte entgegen.

„Was bist du denn schon auf?", entfuhr es beiden fast gleichzeitig. Quinn grinste breit.

„Ich war bei einem Freund zu Besuch. Und was machst du hier um diese Zeit?"

Quinn lächelte sie schief an. Alison war neu und arbeitete erst seit letztem Monat hier.

„Ich bin schon aufgestanden, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Der Hahn kräht bald und Sir Matthew hat wichtige Gäste für morgen zu empfangen.", sagte sie. „Warum fragt Ihr?"

„Och…", sagte Quinn und winkte ab. Doch sie konnte ein hämisches Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Es würde spannend werden, Alison in der nächsten Zeit zu beobachten. Noch schien sie motiviert, ihre Arbeit gesunden Gewissens auszuführen. Aber sie hatte ja keine Ahnung…

„Nur so."


	3. Rätsel mit sieben Siegeln

A/N

Danke für die Rückmeldung, Laura. Ich merke gerade wie ungemein Reviews doch sind. Vor allem wenn man sich in einem eher unpopulären Feld bewegt. Ich muss dir allerdings gestehen, dass Deutsch sehr wohl meine Muttersprache ist. Aber ich bin es absolut nicht mehr gewohnt, mich in Deutsch auszudrücken. Haha… xD Ich hoffe du findest weiterhin Gefallen an der Story…

Kapitel 3

In der Ferne krähte ein Hahn schon zum zweiten Mal. Brittany, die Augen noch geschlossen, drehte sich müde in ihren Laken um. Komisch, wieso fühlte sich ihr Bett so weich an, ganz anders als es sonst war? Auch schien es heller um sie herum, obwohl sie die Lider noch geschlossen hatte. Bunte Punkte, winzige und größere erschienen in dem Schwarz, dass sie sah wenn sie nichts sah, wenn ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Sie konnte sich an einen eigenartigen Traum erinnern, den sie diese Nacht hatte. Sie war in einer Kutsche durch halb England gefahren, um ihren zukünftigen Ehemann zu treffen. Doch dazu war es nie gekommen. Stattdessen hatte sie eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit kennengelernt, mit der sie zweimal zusammen gestoßen war. Das zweite der beiden Treffen war ein Traum. Ein Traum in einem Traum. Das war äußerst merkwürdig und es war ihr bisher noch nie passiert.

Brittany öffnete die Augen ein Stück und wurde gewahr, dass sie sich ganz und gar nicht nicht in ihrem Zimmer zu Hause befand. Die kleine, recht dunkle Kammer, in der sie für gewöhnlich schlief war ausgetauscht durch ein helles und größeres Zimmer, in dem sie noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Ein fremdes Zimmer? Bedeutete das also, dass es wohl doch kein Traum war, und sie befand sich wahrhaftig in Schottland, Meilen entfernt von zu Hause und mit nichts als ihrer Kleidung und ihrer kleinen Truhe, gefüllt mit sehr wenigen Habseligkeiten?

Langsam sickerte die Gewissheit, dass es kein Zurück mehr zu ihrem gewohnten Leben geben würde, in ihr durch. Sie war verlobt und würde schon sehr bald heiraten. Oh je… Es fühlte sich eigenartig und nicht real an. Dabei sträubte sie sich nicht einmal gegen diese neuen Tatsachen. Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Und schließlich war eine Heirat normalerweise eine gute Sache und sie hatte sich vor ihrer Abreise versucht innerlich ein bisschen darauf vorzubereiten. Aber dennoch, so empfand sie, war etwas faul. Vielleicht war es einfach so, da sie ihren Ehemann nicht kannte. Dass sie in ein Niemandsland ging, ganz allein, statt jemanden aus ihrem Heimatort zu ehelichen. Wenn sie zumindest wüsste wie er aussähe, könnte sie sich vielleicht eher mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Aber so war es äußerst schwierig, sich auf etwas einzustellen, von dem man keine Ahnung hatte, wie es sein würde.

Während sie da lag versuchte sie sich auszumalen, wie Kurt ihr entgegen treten würde. War er wohl schlank, oder eher breit gebaut mit Armen dreimal so dick wie ihre? War er dunkel oder eher blass? Das einzige, was sie über ihn erfahren hatte, war, dass er ein gutes Stück Land und ein paar Angestellte von seinem Vater geerbt hatte und dass er in der Gegend an Einfluss hatte. Angeblich war er ungefähr so alt wie sie selbst. Obwohl man sagte, dass das Äußere einen nicht zu einem guten Menschen machte, hoffte sie sehr, dass er gut aussah und keinen kratzigen Bart hatte. Kratzige Bärte waren unangenehm und prickelten gegen ihre Haut. Sie wusste das, weil ihr Onkel einen kratzigen Bart hatte. Als sie jünger war hatte er sie bei seinen Besuchen auf den Arm genommen und auf die Wange geküsst. Sie hatte den Bart spüren können, wie er über ihre Haut kratzte. Sie mochte es nicht besonders. Wenn sie also schon einen fremden Mann heiraten und mit ihm zusammen leben musste, dann hoffentlich ohne sich dabei das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr vor der Reise erklärt, wie die Heirat von statten ging. Sie würden beide im Beisein von einem Geistlichen und Zeugen ein eheliches Zeugnis vor Gott ablegen. Der Priester würde seinen Segen geben und die Kirche würde ihre Ehe anerkennen und von ihnen verlangen rechtmäßige Nachkommen zu zeugen. Wenn der Mann nett war und sie schön fand würde er sie vielleicht auf den Mund küssen. Das sei dem Mann überlassen. In der Hochzeitsnacht würde er sie dann auffordern ihr Kleid auszuziehen und sich aufs Bett zu legen. Und dann würde er sein Gemächt entblößen und in sie eindringen. Die Größe dieser Gemächte sei angeblich unterschiedlich in Größe und Form. Aber hart seien sie fast alle. Und wehtun würden sie nur beim ersten oder zweiten Mal und wenn sie sich nicht entspannte. Man sagte, ihr er würde umso weniger wehtun, wenn sie den Jungen mochte. Brittany hatte große Augen gemacht, als ihre Mutter davon sprach. Es hörte sich an als sei alles vorher bestimmt. Alles hätte seine Regeln. Und warum beinhaltete die Prozedur für eine Hochzeit, die hauptsächlich für Geld und Statusgründe geschlossen wurden, Bedingungen wie seinen Körper zu entblößen? All das gab ihr Rätsel auf.

Die Mutter hatte gesagt, er würde sich hin und her bewegen, als würde er sich auf sie lehnen und wieder zurück und er würde das so lange machen bis er kam. Den letzten Teil hatte sie nicht ganz verstanden. Was meinte sie mit „kommen"? Wie konnte man bereits bei jemandem sein und dann kommen? Doch ihre Mutter hatte nur wissend gelächelt und geschwiegen als Brittany diese Fragen gestellt hatte. So wenig Sinn es machte, Brittany hatte verstanden, dass es anscheinend eine wichtige Sache war und dass sie es besser nicht verweigern sollte.

Brittany schüttelte sich aus dem Meer von Gedanken, die mal wieder Überhand genommen hatten und streckte sich in ihrem Bett. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu ihrem Haus in der Heimat. Dabei war ihre Familie ganz und gar nicht arm, sonst hätte bestimmt kein Adliger um ihre Hand angehalten. Doch nicht jeder konnte sich Betten leisten, die mit Federn statt mit Stroh gefüllt waren. Der Besitzer dieses Hauses musste sehr einflussreich sein. Jetzt wo Licht durch ihr Zimmerfenster flutete, konnte sie die Umgebung genauer betrachten als in der Nacht ihrer Ankunft. Neben ihrem Bett, das sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Fensters befand, stand ein Eichenschrank mit drei großen Schubladen. In der anderen Ecke des Zimmers stand ein Hocker. Darüber hing ein ungefähr 1 Fuß großes Ölbild. Es brachte Farbe auf die so kahle, graue Wand. Ihre eigene Truhe, die sie mitgebracht hatte, ruhte neben dem Bett. Brittany wand sich aus den Decken, stand auf und zog die Vorhänge des Zimmers ganz auf. Sie befand sich im zweiten Stock. Unter ihr auf der Straße wuselten bereits die Menschen, die ihrem Alltag nachgingen. Dies musste eine sehr gefragte Straße sein. Es war zu komisch hier zu sein. Es war nicht mal das Land, in dem sie erwartet hatte zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Kurt das aber auch nicht erwartet. Vom Fenster aus versuchte Brittany, indem sie sich reckte, die fernen Berge erkennen, die sie am Vorabend so schön gefunden hatte. Doch sie konnte nichts erkennen außer Nebel, der in sanftem grau über dem gesamten Horizont hing.

* * *

Einige Zeit später hatte Brittany ihr Nachthemd aus und das braune Alltagskleid angezogen und war hinaus auf den Gang geschlüpft, um sich ein wenig umzusehen. Sie konnte ihrer Neugierde nicht mehr standhalten. Zudem war sie nicht sicher, ob sie jemand abholen würde oder ob sie sich selbst ihren Weg zurecht suchen sollte. Gestern Nacht hatte der Stallbursche das Hausmädchen gerufen, die sie dann in ihr Zimmer geleitet hatte. Doch sie hatte versäumt ihr zu sagen, was sie am nächsten Tag tun sollte und Brittany hatte es ebenfalls verpasst danach zu fragen. Also machte sie sich auf Zehnspitzen auf, um nach jemandem zu suchen den sie fragen konnte. Vor ihr lag ein langer Gang mit drei Zimmern jeweils an einer Seite. Am einen Ende des Ganges befand sich eine große, steinerne Wendeltreppe die hinauf und hinunter führte. Am anderen Ende des Ganges flutete Tageslicht durch ein kleines Fenster und machte die kleinen, bunten Verzierungen auf den Stuckwänden sichtbar. Brittany tapste vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter bis sie zum darunterliegenden Stockwerk gelangte. Sie wagte einen Blick in den Gang, der fast genauso aussah wie der davor, nur das sich statt eines weiteren Raumes neben dem Fenster eine weitere, kleine Treppe befand. Wohin diese führte konnte Brittany nicht erkennen. Verwundert bemerkte sie schließlich, dass die erste Tür links von ihr einige Zoll breit offen stand und ihr einen Einblick gewährte. Ihr Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller vor Aufregung, denn sie war sich nicht mal sicher ob es ihr erlaubt war einfach so durch das Haus zu schlüpfen. So leise sie konnte trat sie näher bis sie ein großes Bett erkannte aus dessen Laken ein blonder Haarschopf ragte. Die Person schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Ob das wohl Kurt war? Falls ja, dann hatte er die schönsten goldenen Haare die sie jemals erblickt hatte. Doch vielleicht war er es auch nicht. Brittany beschloss, sich lieber zu entfernen und ein weiteres Stockwerk hinunter zu gehen.

Unten angekommen empfing sie Alison, die Angestellte, als diese zufällig vorbei fegte und Brittany dabei fast über den Haufen rannte. Sie entschuldigte sich tausendmal und geleitete Brittany in den Hauptsaal, in dem sie das Frühstück aufgebaut hatte.

„Willkommen im Hause des Earls von Lennox.", sagte sie dabei höflich und erklärte ihr, dass dies eine Residenz für mehrere Familien und wichtige Personen war. Die Hummels und die Stewarts waren sich freundlich gegenüber gesinnt und Kurt würde hier residieren während er in Schottland war. Erleichtert stellte sie auch fest, dass es kein Problem war, dass sie einfach ohne Aufforderung ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte. Vielleicht war es eine Sitte in diesem Haus, da hier mehrere Familien residierten. Brittany nickte aufmerksam zu allem was ihr Alison erzählte und trat schließlich in den Saal, in dem Kurt schon auf sie wartete.

* * *

Der junge Mann wandte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihr um.

„Es freut mich dich zu sehen.", rief er fröhlich und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Endlich treffen wir aufeinander."

Brittany nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. Sie war warm und geschmeidig. Ganz anders als sie es von Männerhänden gewohnt war. Kurt war nicht sehr groß, dafür aber schlank und gut aussehend. Seine Kleidung war der aktuellen Mode entsprechend und sein Haar war kurz und gepflegt. Wenn er sprach, klang es wie Singvögel, die morgens schon vergnügt miteinander kommunizierten, während man selbst noch im Halbschlaf dämmerte.

Er deutete auf den Platz gegenüber von ihm und lud sie ein, sich zu setzen.

„Ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Nacht und eine gute Reise."

Brittany nahm zögernd gegenüber Kurt Platz und nickte zaghaft. Der Tisch vor ihr war für das Frühstück gedeckt. Es gab eine große Schale mit Saisonobst, einen Topf mit Haferbrei und Weißbrot. Alison reichte ihr einen Trinkbecher mit verdünntem Wein. Brittany nahm ihn, setzte ihn an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Besonders lecker war er nicht, doch sie tat ihr bestes, dies nicht zu zeigen. Kurt muss es ihr jedoch angesehen haben.

„Du kannst etwas anderes bekommen, wenn dir der Wein nicht schmeckt.", sagte er sofort und mit Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme. Brittany wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein und schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, es ist okay, es ist…"

-„Alison, wäre es möglich einen Becher gepressten Apfelsaft zu bekommen? Oder etwas Ähnliches?"

„Natürlich, Sir.", antwortete Alison freundlich. „Ich werde einen für Miss Brittany holen."

Brittany spürte ihre Wangen rot anlaufen.

„Ist doch nicht nötig…", murmelte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„OH DOCH, das ist es, Brittany! Du bist hier nicht umsonst im Hause Stewart-Darnley. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du hier wertgeschätzt wirst."

Kurt lächelte. Es beruhigte Brittany ungemein und nahm ihr ein Stück der Anspannung die auf ihr lag seit sie von zu Hause fort gegangen war. Kurt war wirklich nett. Irgendwie sogar ein wenig niedlich, fand sie. Er erinnerte sie an ihre Schwester. Vielleicht würde es ganz okay sein ihn zu heiraten. Zumindest schien er sie nicht zu ignorieren oder ihr gegenüber gemein zu sein und das war doch ein recht positives Zeichen.

„Also Brittany.", setzte Kurt an, während er einen Apfel mit einem Messer in der Hand zerteilte.

„Erzähl doch etwas von dir. Natürlich habe ich schon eine Menge gehört. Was interessiert dich? Kannst du lesen und schreiben?"

Brittany nickte nervös. „Nicht wirklich gut. Meine Mutter hat sich darum bemüht, dass ich übe. Aber ich hatte nie richtigen Unterricht außer in der Zeit, in der ich in London wohnte." Die Wahrheit war, dass das die einzige Zeit war, in der sie mit Leuten in Kontakt kam, die tatsächlich lesen und schreiben konnten. All ihre Versuche zuhause weiter zu üben waren zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, da sie keinen kannte, der es ihr zeigen konnte. Und es allein zu versuchen war sehr, sehr schwer.

„Das war ein vor ein paar Jahren, richtig?"

Sie nickte erneut. Kurt reichte ihr ein Stück Apfel.

„Nun, im Schloss haben sie eine sehr brauchbare Bibliothek. Ich könnte veranlassen, dass du ein paar Bücher zum üben bekommst. Vielleicht könnte ich auch jemanden organisieren, der dir Unterricht erteilt. Stirling ist ein perfekter Ort um sich zu verbessern und ich finde, dass es von Vorteil ist, wenn man Briefe, die man bekommt, selbst lesen kann."

Brittany erschauderte vor Erstaunen. Noch nie war ihr etwas Derartiges angeboten worden. Dieser Vorschlag schien wirklich sehr, sehr großzügig und nett. Entweder war Kurt noch wohlhabender als sie dachte, oder ihre Familie war doch ärmer als es ihr gewahr war, denn niemals könnte sich ihre Familie so etwas leisten. Naja, vielleicht konnten sie es jetzt, da Kurts Familie einen erheblichen Geldbetrag für die Hochzeit an ihre Tochter bezahlt hatte. Brittany hoffte, dass ihre Geschwister eine bessere Bildungsmöglichkeit bekommen konnten.

Aber was bedeutete seine Aussage? Unterricht hier in Stirling? Würden sie etwa länger bleiben? War es angebracht eine solche Frage zu stellen? Ging es sie etwas an? Oder würde er es ihr später noch erzählen?

„Kannst du singen?", fragte er stattdessen und griff nach dem Weißbrot, von dem er ebenfalls ein paar Scheiben abschnitt und Brittany eine davon reichte.

Brittany errötete erneut. Singen zählte absolut nicht zu ihren Stärken. Alle Fragen, die er zu stellen schien trafen nicht auf sie zu. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich nicht würdig hier an diesem gedeckten Tisch zu sitzen und sich dazu auch noch bedienen zu lassen. Sie war nicht würdig für irgendjemanden. Sie war ein einfaches Mädchen ohne viel Bildung oder Talent. Sie war ein Nichts. Vielleicht war das der wirkliche Grund, warum ihre Familie sie verheiratet hatte.

„Nein" sagte sie in leiser Stimme. Sie schluckte als sie sah, wie Kurts Gesichtsausdruck fiel.

„Schade", flüsterte er zurück.

Er sah enttäuscht aus und ließ das Brot sinken, das er zu essen begonnen hatte. Brittany fühlte sich umso grauenhafter. Sie hasste es, wenn sie die Menschen um sie herum enttäuschte. Und doch schien ihr nichts anderes als ebendas zu gelingen. Doch ihr kam ein Gedanke. Es gab eine Sache, in der sie durchaus talentiert war, und über das sie noch nie jemanden schlecht hatte reden hören.

„Ich denke ich bin ganz okay im Tanz", sagte sie leise. Wieso war sie nicht vorher darauf gekommen? Tanzen war etwas dass sie perfekt beherrschte. Wieder war sie sich aber nicht sicher, ob das, was sie für gut betrachtete, für höher gestellte Menschen ausreichte. Im Kreise ihrer Familie und deren Freunde und Verwandte wurde sie für ihre Tänze gelobt. Aber ob Adlige das auch so sahen…?

Kurts Miene aber hellte sich augenblicklich auf.

„Ohh…"

In diesem Moment kehrte auch Alison mit einem Becher gepressten Apfelsaft in den Saal zurück und stellte ihn vor Brittany auf den Tisch. Brittany dankte ihr und nahm ein paar große Züge. Es schmeckte süßlich und entspannte sie augenblicklich. Kurt saß vorwärts gelehnt da und schaute ihr zu. In seinen Augen flackerte etwas, das aussah wie Aufregung. Brittany war froh, dass sie das Tanzen erwähnt hatte.

„Das schmeckt gut" rief sie aus. Kurt lächelte zurück. Er nahm seinen Becher Wein und prostete ihr zu.

„Wir sollten bald zusammen tanzen.", flüsterte er, führte den Becher an seine Lippen und trank.

Bevor noch etwas anderes geschehen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Herein traten zwei Männer in grün und goldenen Wämsen und darauf passende, schwarze Mäntel.

Beide waren sehr groß und rothaarig. Der eine war vielleicht in seinen Vierzigern und der andere schien kaum älter als Brittany zu sein. Ihre gemeinsamen Gesichtszüge, die Form der Brauen und die Art wie sie sich auf sie zu bewegten, verriet ohne Zweifel, dass sie Vater und Sohn waren.

Kurt war bereits aufgesprungen um sie zu begrüßen. Waren das etwa..?

Sollte sie etwa auch aufstehen? Oder sollte sie nicht? Zögernd erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl.

Kurt schüttelte ihnen die Hände bevor er sich verbeugte und dann auf Brittany wies.

„Guten Morgen Sir. Das ist Brittany Pierce, meine Verlobte. Vielen Dank dafür, dass sie ebenfalls hier nächtigen darf."

Der Ältere der Beiden trat einen Schritt vor. Brittany neigte den Kopf, nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte.

„Ahh, natürlich, Brittany. Das Mädchen aus Frankreich. Endlich treffen wir dich. Kurt hat gar kein Ende in seinen Erzählungen über Sie gefunden. Und da dachten wir, warum sollte Sie nicht hier bei ihm sein. Vor allem, so lange die politische Situation es noch zulässt."

Brittany nickte. Sie hatte nicht die Hälfte von dem verstanden was er gesagt hatte. Hatte er überhaupt auf Englisch gesprochen? Ganz sicher war sie sich nicht. Der Mann musterte sie und als Brittany aufblickte fing sie den Blick des jüngeren Mannes auf. Er verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. Es war nettes und ehrliches Lächeln und brachte Brittany dazu sich zu fragen, was in diesem Moment in ihm vorging. Sie erwiderte es schüchtern.

„Ich möchte mich richtig vorstellen", fuhr der Ältere fort. „Ich bin Matthew Stewart von Darnley. Ich bin hier der Hausherr. Und das ist mein Sohn John."

„Es freut mich.", sagte Brittany. Immerhin hatte sie diesen Satz verstanden.

„Er ist der Earl von Lennox!", zischte Kurt neben ihr leise aber scharf. Dann erhob er seine Stimme und erklärte rasch, Brittany meinte, dass es eine Ehre für sie sei hier zu sein. Matthew aber musste lachen. Er klopfte Kurt auf die Schulter, worauf er nicht gefasst war und dass ihn fast in die Knie gehen ließ. Dann wurde seine Miene plötzlich ernster und er wandte sich direkt zu Kurt, der sich die Schulter massierte. „Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden."

Nach dem Frühstück verschwanden Kurt und Matthew zur Besprechung in einen anderen Saal des Hauses, während sie John mit Brittany zurückließen. Er hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt ihr die Umgebung zu zeigen, ihr zu erklären an welchen Orten sie sich besser nicht aufhalten sollte. Brittany war erleichtert, dass es nicht der Earl selbst war, der sie begleitete. Nicht weil sie ihn nicht mochte, aber da sie herzlich wenig vom dem verstand was er redete. Es würde schwer werden sich an diese Sprache hier zu gewöhnen. John war anders als Matthew. Brittany glaubte, dass er sich sogar bemühte ein so klares Englisch wie möglich zu sprechen und sie war ihm dankbar, denn sie fühlte sich schon dumm genug, dass sie Matthew nicht verstand. Sie traten hinaus aus dem Haupteingang. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine breite Straße, die bergauf bis zu einer großen Kirche führte. Am Rande der Straße reihten sich zahlreiche kleine und größere Häuschen aneinander und vor vielen davon saßen die Frauen und Männer und gingen ihrem Handwerk nach. Auf der Straße selbst wimmelte es von Kindern und Tieren.

„Wir haben genau in dieser Straße einen Wochenmarkt.", erklärte John langsam, sodass Brittany verstand. „Händler kommen aus allen Himmelsrichtungen, um ihre Waren zu verkaufen. Auch unsere stadteigenen Handwerker trifft man hier jeden Tag. Es ist wahrscheinlich der lustigste Ort in Stirling, da hier zu jeder Zeit alles in Bewegung ist. Aber wo die Menschen in Scharen versammelt sind, desto größer die Chance für Diebe und Räuber zuzuschlagen. Dort links geht es zum Stadtgefängnis."

Brittany wandte sich nach links und erblickte ein steinernes, großes Gebäude mit kleinen zugedeckten Fenstern und kargem Anstrich. Auf der anderen Seite, gegenüber davon, ragte eine ebenfalls große, steinerne Säule aus dem Boden hervor. Ihr Sockel hatte drei Stufen. Das obere Ende war verziert und mit dem Wappen Stirlings versehen, gekrönt wurde es allerdings von einem sitzenden Pferd, dass in ihre Richtung blickte. Als Brittany näher trat erkannte sie, dass es gar kein Pferd war. Es war sogar mehr als ein Pferd. Sie geriet in Aufregung. Es war ein Einhorn.

„Warum sitzt dort ein Einhorn auf der Säule?", rief sie John zu der neben sie trat und nach oben blickte. Er lächelte. „Es ist schön, nicht?" sagte er.

Brittany nickte aufgeregt. Sie wusste es. Sie hatte es gespürt. Wo auch immer sie war, dies war ein magischer Ort.

„Das Einhorn. Wappen und Schutzpatron Schottlands.", sagte John. „Zeichen der Freiheit." Er lächelte kurz träumerisch hinauf, bevor sich seine Miene verfinsterte. Vielleicht war das der Augenblick, um nach der politischen Situation mit England zu fragen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas passierte, dass den Schotten ganz und gar nicht passte. Nervös wackelte sie vom einen auf das andere Bein. Nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen wirkte John mehr als besorgt. Wortlos und mit zusammengezogener Stirn starrte er zum Einhorn hinauf.

„Ehm… hm..", setzte sie planlos an und verstummte wieder. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was genau sie sagen sollte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

John kehrte aus seiner Starre zurück in die Gegenwart und drehte sich um, um Brittany anzusehen. Er warf ihr ein schmales Lächeln zu.

„Das wichtigste in diesem Leben ist, dass wir etwas finden, das wir lieben. Und haben wir es einmal gefunden, sollten wir alles daran tun dies zu beschützen."

Was meinte er damit? „Was meinst du damit?"

„Hast du Geschwister, Brittany?", antwortete John mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Vier.", antwortete sie. „Ich bin die Älteste. Nach mir kommt mein Bruder Antoine. Danach meine Schwestern Flori und Tallis. Und dann Julien. Er ist erst fünf Jahre alt."

John nickte nachdenklich und schwieg. Brittany bemerkte, wie sich Anspannung in ihm breit machte. Er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und atmete tief ein. Dann drehte er sich zum Gehen um.  
„Du solltest deine Familie beschützen, Brittany. Mit aller Macht die du hast."

„Heißt das ich soll zurück nach Frankreich gehen?", brach es aus ihr hervor. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie verstehen was er meinte, wenn er nur in Rätseln sprach? Davon abgesehen hatte sie mit ihrer Verlobung ihrer Familie zu mehr Reichtum verholfen, sodass ihre Geschwister besserer Lebensaussichten hatten. Das war doch auch eine Art von Beschützen, oder?

Ein bitteres Lächeln zuckte über Johns Gesicht und er klopfte Brittany matt auf die Schulter.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir dazu raten. Aber wie die Dinge momentan stehen, ist es in Frankreich genauso wenig sicher wie an diesem Ort."

* * *

Nachdem die beiden eine große Runde über Broad Street gedreht hatten blieb nur noch eine Richtung, die John in seinen Erzählungen über die Stadt ausgelassen hatte. Er wies mit der Hand in Richtung bergaufwärts. Am Ende der Straße befand sich ein großes, helles Gemäuer, das sich als Kirche herausstellte. Brittany hatte diese bei ihrer Ankunft erblickt, war sich jedoch nicht sicher ob es tatsächlich eine Kirche war. Rechts davon ging ein Pfad hinauf zum Schloss, das sie von hieraus nicht sehen konnten. Brittany freute sich darauf, das Schloss bald einmal von nahem zu betrachten. Doch in diesem Augenblick schien John andere Erkundungspläne zu haben. Sie wandten sich wieder in Richtung ihrer eigenen Herberge um. Rechts davon befanden sich die hauseigenen Stallungen. Zwischen Stall und Haus war nur ein schmaler Durchgang, durch den man eine kleine Kutsche ziehen konnte. Brittany war genau dort vergangene Nacht ausgestiegen. Der Kutscher war bereits verschwunden. Stattdessen sah sie nun eine zierliche Figur in eben diesem Mittelgang auf einem Schemel sitzen. Neugierig trat sie einen Schritt näher und musste mit einem Grinsen feststellen, dass es dieselben blonden Haare waren, die sie am Morgen erblickt hatte. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Die blonde Figur stellte sich als ein Mädchen heraus, dass, in einfachen weißen und grauen Kleidern sitzend, ganz darin vertieft war ein Klingen-Schleifgerät zu bedienen. Der große Schleifstein in Form eines Rades war durch ein Holz- und Metallgestell festgehalten. Mit Hilfe eines dünnen Seils war es ihr möglich das Rad zum Rollen zu bewegen indem sie das Seil an ihrem Fuß festband. In den Händen hielt sie ein langes, dünnes Schwert mit kunstvoll verzierter, kleiner Parierstange und Knauf. Das Heft war mit feinem Rindsleder umwickelt, das es angenehm in der Hand liegen ließ. Doch viel interessanter als das Schwert war der Anblick des Mädchens. Sie sah auf, als John und Brittany näher traten und als ihre Augen zu Brittany flackerten, hatte diese das Gefühl dass sich ihre Pupillen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verengten.

„Guten Morgen Quinn!", rief John fröhlich, und fügte sofort mit ironischem Unterton hinzu. „Du bist aber früh auf." Quinn gab ihm einen missmutigen Blick und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Zu der Zeit in der du nach Hause kamst, bin ich aufgestanden.", grinste John. Quinn grummelte etwas Unverständliches während sie sich wieder dem Schwertschleifen zuwandte. Sie schaute nicht mehr auf, was Brittany schade fand. Sie standen eine Weile da und blickten hinunter auf die Konstruktion und lauschten dem Klang des Metalls, wie es auf Stein traf.

„Quinn.", sagte John erneut. „Es interessiert dich wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich möchte dir trotzdem jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Brittany."

Das Schleifgeräusch verstummte.

„Sie ist-„"

„Kurts Verlobte, ich hab es mitbekommen.", warf Quinn dazwischen und sah ihn kurz an. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Und nein, es interessiert mich nicht sonderlich."

Quinn zog es weiterhin vor, an Brittany vorbei zu schauen. Sie hatte die Augenbrauen zusammen gekniffen und starrte grimmig auf die Stelle, an der ihre Klinge über das Schleifrad glitt.

Brittany sah deutlich die dunklen Ränder und ihren Augen. Sie musste müde sein. Das tat ihr nicht an ihrer Schönheit, nein sie war sogar ziemlich hübsch, wie Brittany es sich eingestehen musste. Jedoch würde sie mit Sicherheit noch um Welten schöner aussehen, wenn sie doch nur einmal lächelte.

„Ich hatte gedacht zu Kurt und zu meinem Vater zu stoßen, um ihnen in der Besprechung _der Sache_ beizusitzen. Würdest du Brittany den Weg nach Riverside zeigen?"

Erneut folgte eine kurze Stille. Dann…

„Nein.", sagte Quinn knapp.

„Ach komm schon Q. Du hast versprochen zu helfen. Was ist jetzt bitte so wichtig dein komisches Schwert zu schleifen. Vor allem da du es eh nur zu Trainingszwecken verwendest. Warum muss es also scharf sein?"

„Damit du einen weniger qualvollen Tod erleidest, wenn ich dich damit erschlage.", zischte Quinn in genervtem Ton und sah endlich auf.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe."

John seufzte, musste aber bald darauf lächeln, als ob er ihr doch nichts übel nehmen könnte.

„Du hast tatsächlich einen schlechten Tag erwischt.", stellte er vergnügt fest. Dann wandte er sich an Brittany. „Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht immer so grauenhaft zu ihren Mitmenschen."

„Bin ich wohl!", rief Quinn. In diesem Moment endlich trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und Brittany hätte schwören können für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein schelmisches Grinsen über ihre Lippen zucken zu sehen. Doch es war verschwunden, ehe sich ihre Blicke trafen. Grünbraune Augen bohrten sich in ihre Pastellblauen. Sie lächelte nicht, jedoch wirkten ihre Züge irgendwie sanfter als zuvor. Brittany konnte ihren Blick nicht lesen, zu verschlüsselt war er. Was befand sich darin? Neugier? Doch dieser Moment reiche nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann wandte sie den Blick wieder ab.

„Nagut, da Quinn ja eine Mordslaune an den Tag legt und ich es bevorzuge heute noch nicht zu sterben, zeige ich dir eben den Rest. Lass uns gehen.", sagte John.

Brittany fragte sich mit aller Kraft, warum das Mädchen Quinn so abweisend war. Zumindest hatte sie ihr nichts getan. Gab es nicht immer irgendeinen Grund für eine Stimmung oder ein Verhalten? Ob es ihr wohl schlecht ging? Vielleicht war ja krank oder von übler Laune, da sie ja scheinbar nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Oder vielleicht vermisste sie jemanden? Brittany dachte an ihre Heimat zurück und wusste, dass die Zeit kommen würde, in der sie ihre Familie vermissen würde und man es ihr sicher in ihrem Gesicht lesen können würde.

Oder vielleicht war es auch Angst. Vor was sollte Quinn aber Angst haben, dass sie so abweisend war? John, zumindest, schien sie mit Respekt zu behandeln.

„Ein Rätsel mit sieben Siegeln.", murmelte sie während sie John hinterher trabte und seine Worte überhörte. „Wenn man von hier nach rechts geht gelangt man am Fuße des Berges direkt zum Fluss. Aber ich will dir die Straßen zeigen, die links liegen…"

Brittany hörte ihn kaum. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich nochmal umzudrehen. Quinn saß immer noch da, was auch immer in der Hand und starrte in ihre Richtung. Doch sobald sie bemerkte das Brittany sie ansah, drehte sie sich um und huschte durch den Gang davon.


End file.
